videogame_composersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 8 Original Sound Track
Mario Kart 8 Original Sound Track is the soundtrack for Mario Kart 8 which was released in Japan in June 2015. Track List Note: songs composed and arranged by Shiho Fujii, Atsuko Asahi, Ryo Nagamatsu and Yasuaki Iwata except for the other songs composed by other composers (*) Disc 1 # Mario Kart Stadium (S Fujii) # Water Park (S Fujii) # Sweet Canyon (S Fujii) # Dossun Ruins (A Asahi) # Mario Circuit (S Fujii) # Kinopio Harbor (S Fujii) # Twisted Mansion (S Fujii) # Heiho Mine (S Fujii) # Sunshine Airport (A Asahi) # Dolphin Cape - Underwater ~ Deep Sea (A Asahi) # Dolphin Cape - Ground (A Asahi) # Electro Dream (S Fujii) # Wario Snow Mountain (R Nagamatsu) # Sky Garden (A Asahi, M Yokota*) # Bone Bone Desert (S Fujii) # Koopa Castle (A Asahi) # Rainbow Road (S Fujii) # Wii Moh Moh Country (R Nagamatsu) # GBA Mario Circuit # DS Pukupuku Beach # N64 Kinopio Highway # GC Kara Kara Desert # SFC Donut Plain Course 3 # N64 Peach Circuit # 3DS DK Jungle # DS Wario Stadium # GC Sherbet Land # 3DS Music Park # N64 Yoshi Valley # DS Chikkutakku Kurokku # 3DS Pakkun Slider # Wii Rumbling Volcano # N64 Rainbow Road Disc 2 # GC Yoshi Circuit # Excitebike # Dragon Road (A Asahi) # Mute City # Wii Wario Mine # SFC Rainbow Road # Slippery Twister (Y Iwata) # Hyrule Circuit # GC Baby Park # GBA Cheese Land # Nature Road (A Asahi) # Animal Forest (Spring) # Animal Forest (Summer) # Animal Forest (Autumn) # Animal Forest (Winter) # 3DS Neo Koopa City # GBA Ribbon Road # Ring Ring Metro (A Asahi) # Ring Ring Metro (Underground) (A Asahi, K Kondo*) # Big Blue # Mario Kart 8 (A Asahi, S Oka*) # Select (A Asahi) # Select (Internet) (S Fujii) # Watching (Y Iwata) # Mario Kart TV (Y Iwata) # Course Intro Fanfare (A Asahi) # Super Star # Result A (A Asahi) # Result B (A Asahi) # F-ZERO Result # Animal Forest Result # Digest # Congratulations! # Good Try! # Staff Credit (S Fujii, A Asahi, R Nagamatsu, S Oka*, A Hayazaki*) Musicians Disc 1 * Electric & Acoustic Guitar: Takashi Masuzaki (DIMENSION) * Electric & Acoustic Bass: Teppei Kawasaki * Drums: Satoshi Bandoh * Acoustic Guitar: Tetsuro Toyama * Alto Saxophone: Kazuki Katsuta (DIMENSION), Masato Honma * Soprano, Tenor & Baritone Saxophone / Flute: Takuo Yamamoto * Tenor Saxophone: Masakuni Takeno * Trumpet: Eric Miyashiro, Sho Okumura * Trumpet / Flugelhorn: Koji Nishimura * Trombone: Yoichi Murata, Kanade Shishiuchi * Violin: Hitoshi Konno Disc 2 * Electric & Acoustic Guitar: Takashi Masuzaki (DIMENSION) * Electric & Acoustic Bass: Teppei Kawasaki * Drums: Satoshi Bandoh, Hiroyuki Noritake * Alto Saxophone: Kazuki Katsuta (DIMENSION), Masato Honma * Soprano, Tenor & Baritone Saxophone / Flute: Takuo Yamamoto * Tenor Saxophone: Masakuni Takeno * Trumpet: Eric Miyashiro, Luis Valle, Sho Okumura * Trumpet / Flugelhorn: Koji Nishimura * Trombone: Yoichi Murata, Eijiro Nakagawa, Kanade Shishiuchi * Flute / Tin Whistle: Hideyo Takakuwa * Oboe: Takayuki Mogami * Violin / Erhu: Masatsugu Shinozaki * Violin: Toshihiro Nakanishi * Accordion: Yoshiaki Sato Staff Disc 1 * Composers: Shiho Fujii, Atsuko Asahi, Ryo Nagamatsu, Kenichi Nishimaki, Shinobu Tanaka, Kenta Nagata, Soyo Oka, David Wise, Satomi Terui, Koji Kondo and Asuka Hayazaki * Arrangers: Shiho Fujii, Atsuko Asahi, Ryo Nagamatsu, Yasuaki Iwata, Satomi Terui and Asuka Hayazaki Disc 2 * Composers: Shiho Fujii, Atsuko Asahi, Ryo Nagamatsu, Yasuaki Iwata, Shinobu Tanaka, Akito Nakatsuka, Yumiko Kanki, Asuka Hayazaki, Soyo Oka, Koji Kondo, Manaka Kataoka, Kenta Nagata, Kazumi Totaka, Masanobu Matsunaga, Naoto Ishida * Arrangers: Shiho Fujii, Atsuko Asahi, Ryo Nagamatsu, Yasuaki Iwata and Kenta Nagata Trivia * Atsuko Asahi composes the result themes except for track 30 and 31 which was arranged by herself. * Shiho Fujii, Atsuko Asahi and Yasuaki Iwata composes the menu themes. * Shiho Fujii, Atsuko Asahi, Ryo Nagamatsu and Yasuaki Iwata composes the music for the non-retro courses. * Shiho Fujii, Atsuko Asahi, Ryo Nagamatsu, Yasuaki Iwata and Kenta Nagata arranges the music for the retro courses. * Ryo Nagamatsu and Kenta Nagata arranges the music for the F-Zero courses. * Atsuko Asahi arranges all the music for the Animal Crossing course. * Yasuaki Iwata arranges the music for the Star Item. * DK Jungle and Neo Bowser City's music was reused from Mario Kart 7. * Grumble Volcano's music was reused from Mario Kart Wii. * Asuka Hayazaki and Satomi Terui was uncredited in the game's credits but Asuka Hayazaki composed Grumble Volcano and Satomi Terui arranged DK Jungle which was based on a tune by former Rare composer, David Wise. Album Booklet English File:53219-1445636565.jpg File:53219-1445636571.jpg File:53219-1445636576.jpg File:53219-1445636581.jpg Japanese Category:Soundtrack Albums